Wycieczka w jedną stronę
W tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nie docierało światło przy zniszczonym kominie na fotelu siedziała jakaś tajemnicza osoba. Sięgnęła sobie po kieliszek z winem. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi. Sługa: Przygotowania gotowe mój panie. ???: Wybornie. Rozesłałeś zaproszenia? Sługa: Ta.. Czy teraz? Mogę opuścić rezydencję? ???: Opuścić? Roześmiany wstał i zbliżył się. na czole sługi pojawił się pot. ???: Dobrze.. możesz mnie opuścić. Wymierzył w niego pistolet. przerażony chciał uciec, ale nie zdążył przed strzałem. ???: Nawet nie próbowałeś uciec. Trywialne... Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Przystanek Autobusowy, Przedmieścia Był zwykły deszczowy dzień i nie zapowiadało się na zmiany. Wyjątkowo odechciewało się wychodzić, jednak nie wszystkim. Pedro: 'Nah.. że też każą stać w deszczu… ''Stał z czarnym parasolem z rzuconym bagażem pod wiatą. 'Pedro: 'Żeby się opłacało pojechać tam.. Westchnął i rozglądał się za kimś. W końcu z tłumu wyłoniła się jedna dziewczyna z niewielką torbą zawieszoną na plecach. '''Rousemarie: Hej! Sądziłam, że nikt wcześniej by nie przyszedł. Dziewczyna wyglądała na niewinną i zadbaną, dość wysoka i wydająca się miła. Pedro: 'No no.. myślałem, że tylko ja jestem wyjątkowy. '''Rousemarie: '''Oboje w końcu jesteśmy skoro wygraliśmy wyjazd. ''Spojrzał na nią dziwnie i zastanawiał się dlaczego w ogóle się odezwała. 'Pedro: '''A mówili ci w ogóle gdzie jedziemy? '''Rousemarie: '''Prawie nic na ten temat nie wiem.. ''Niedługo pod przystanek zajechała limuzyna i z niej wyszły dwie piękne dziewczyny. Jedna z posturą modelki, druga wysportowana. '''Jessica: Dziękuję kochana że i mnie zabrałaś! Cleo: 'My piękne powinnyśmy trzymać się razem. '''Jessica: '''Wiadomo. ''Cleo pstryknęła i kamerdyner wyniósł cztery naładowane walizki stawiając pod wiatę. Rousemarie i Pedro przyglądali się temu ignorując je. 'Jessica: '''No zobacz.. co tam stoi? '''Cleo: '''Takie pomarszczone zielone garnitury nigdy w modzie będą. '''Jessica: 'Że też nie jest im wstyd tak chodzić. Odmachnęła kamerdynerowi, że już może kończyć i odesłała go do limuzyny i odjechał. '' '''Cleo: '''Powinno się oczyścić powietrze kiedy oni tu stoją. '''Jessica: '''Nom.. stąd czuję tanie perfumy. ''W końcu chłopak nie wytrzymał i zaczepił jedna z nich. '''Pedro: '''Uważajcie, jeszcze wam makijaż spłonie po twarzy od deszczu i wtedy będziecie głupio wyglądały. '''Cleo: '''Proszę.. przestań… twoja zwyczajność przeniosła się na mnie. '''Jessica: '''Za kogo się uważasz! '''Porther: Raczej wy dwie za kogo się uważacie. Niespodziewanie pojawił się kolejny chłopak z dużą torbą eleganckim stroju. Jessica: '''No ty jesteś chociaż ładny. '''Porther: '''Zachowaj dystans.. nie mam zamiaru być w towarzystwie powierzchownych ludzi… '''Cleo: '''Zaraz.. ja cię znam! Jesteś Porther! '''Pedro: To naprawdę on? Porther: Zdziwieni? Cleo: Niesamowite, że będziemy razem na wyspie. Porther: 'Dla mnie to niesamowite, że takiej niszy społecznej pozwolili dołączyć do grona wybranych. '''Rousemarie: '''Zapracowaliśmy na to! '''Porther: '''Pracą do niczego nie dojdzie… chyba że jako robol. '''Pedro: '''Wkurzają mnie i to jak.. ''Złapał ją za ramię. 'Pedro: '''Zostaw ich samym sobie.. ''Odciągnął ją na bok pozostawiając trójkę elity szkolnej samym sobie. '''Pedro: '''W ogóle kim oni są? '''Rousemarie: '''Nawet ja słyszałam o nich. Znasz tą szkołę we wschodniej części miasta? Wiesz tą dla bogatych i utalentowanych. '''Pedro: Pewnie.. elitarna szkoła a tak naprawdę tylko kolejna parodia elitarności. Rousemarie: '''Są trochę egoistyczni no ale szkoła dobrze działa. Podobno właśnie większość talentów z tej szkoły ma przyjść. '''Pedro: A ty z której? Rousemarie: 'Z naszej szkoły. ''Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. '''Pedro: '''Hmm nie kojarzyłem cię… '''Rousemarie: Raczej byłam niewidoczna. Prowadziłam szkolny chórek no i orkiestrę. Pedro: Już wiem czemu unikałem szkoły. Rousemarie: '''Byłeś z tego znany co nie? '''Pedro: '''Nieskromnie powiem ,że tak. '''Rousemarie: '''W szkole to zawsze temat numer jeden był. '''Pedro: '''Aj tam.. każdy może sprać kogoś i założyć gang. '''Rousemarie: No nie każdy. Pedro: Wystarczy silna wola i wszystko może sie ułożyć. Rousemarie: 'Jak tak mówisz to straszny się nie wydajesz. '''Pedro: '''Oj to pozór. Połowy nie wiadomo z tego co robiłem. ''Szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Na miejsce właśnie przybyły kolejne panie. '''Amira: Witam serdecznie wybranych. Emilith: 'Również witam. ''Elitarnej trójce nie spodobało się ich przybycie. '''Cleo: '''Nie no.. '''Porther: Wy dwie też? Widać sprawdzili całą klasę. Pachnął niezadowolony z tego. One również nie odwzajemniały sympatii. Emilith: Mnie już ten fakt nie cieszy. Porther: '''Sama nie jesteś. '''Emilith: '''Dokładnie to samo chciałam powiedzieć. '''Porther: '''Przestań, wiesz że zawsze cię pokonam. Mi ludzie przynajmniej wierzą. '''Emilith: Wiesz.. darowałbyś sobie. To staje się nudne. Porther: '''trzeba chwalić się swą wyższością. '''Jessica: W ogóle wy dwie spójrzcie na siebie.. jak wyglądacie! Amira: '''Powiedziała powierzchowna dziewczyna machająca swoim biustem… '''Jessica: '''Przynajmniej mam z czym się pokazać! '''Amira: '''To takie smutne, że zamiast umiejętności oceniasz tylko coś co sie zepsuje w czasie. '''Jessica: Wy dwie tracicie na piękności, nie to co my. Cleo: 'Dobrze powiedziane. '''Amira: '''Cudem to jest ,że mówicie. ''Kłótnia trwała w dobre. Na miejsce po kolei przychodzili kolejni szczęśliwcy. Przybył chłopak w dziwnym przebraniu wyglądający jak jeden z tych fanatyków gwiezdnych wojen i ten drugi wyglądający jak jakiś góral, dziwny chłopak ubrany w fartuch z dziwnie pociętą twarzą, jakaś blond dziewczyna z wielkim pojemnikiem na plecach i w skafandrze. '''Yoshi: W imię Gintokiego witam was ludzie. Darth: '''Czy ty też czujesz w sobie moc!? '''Yoshi: '''Zdecydowanie tak, lecz nie tą o której kolega myśli. '''Darth: '''Rozumiem.. lecz niezmierzone są ścieżki przeznaczenia. '''Yoshi: Ja raczej stąpię po właściwej. Odsunął się od niego i podszedł po wiatę wyciągając notes i odrywając się od reszty kontynuując tworzenie swojej mangi. Drawn: Rozumiem… jesteś łowczynią? Rouse: 'Pewnie! Łapię wszystko co niezwykłe, jednorożce, duchy.. nic ni umknie przede mną! '''Drawn: '''Jednorożce? Proszę cię.. Anatomia konia nie stworzyłaby czegoś takiego w naturze. '''Rouse: '''A właśnie że tak! Masz! ''Cisnęła mu zdjęciem w brzuch. '''Drawn: Masz całkiem silny cios… Wziął zdjęcie które było dość niewyrażne. Drawn: '''Moim zdaniem to czarno biała fotka zrobiona we mgle z zwykłym koniem z dorysowanym rogie… '''Rouse: Nie jest dorysowany! Autentyczność została potwierdzona! Drawn: 'Ciekawe przez kogo.. ''Powiedział ironicznie. '''Rouse: Dobrze! Możesz temu zaprzeczać, ale wiedz że coś cię .. Zbliżyła się do niego z dziwną podejrzaną miną. Rouse: Obserwuje.. Wczasowicze dość długo czekali.. mijała godzina za godziną.. a jeszcze brakowało jednej osoby. Zrobiło się nawet pogodniej. Cleo: 'Rany.. ja chcę już się opalać na wyspie.. '''Jessica: '''Nom specjalnie nowy strój kupiłam. '''Emilith: '''A wy o jednym. ''Westchnęła i zaniepokojona zaczęła chodzić. '''Emilith: '''Gdzie oni są.. '''Amira: Za kilka minut mamy odjechać, a tutaj takie niespodzianki.. Pedro: 'Właściwie ilu jeszcze nie doszło? '''Amira: '''Brakuje jeszcze trójki. '''Porther: '''Za kogo się mogą uważać. ''W oddali było słychać stukanie i jak się okazało był to spóźniony zawodnik wlokący nie torbę.. nie kilka bagaży a wór. 'Paolo: '''Witajcie przyjaciele.. ''Ciągnął próbują przeciągnąć przez barierkę. '''Paolo: '''Pomoże ktoś może? '''Rouse: Na wszystko co paranormalne.. co ty tam masz! Paolo: '''No przekąskę na wyjazd… '''Rousemarie: Przekąskę? Cleo: 'Tłuścioch! Ja przy nim nie siądę.. ba .. nawet jedną limuzyną bym pojechała! '''Paolo: '''Muszę dbać o linię. ''Otworzył plecak i wziął pudełko z ciastkami i zaczął podjadać. Nagle Rousemarie zaburczało w brzuchu. Zawstydzona zarumieniła się złapała się za brzuch. '''Paolo: Mogę poczęstować! Podał jej pudełko wy wzięła ciastko co zrobiła. Rousemarie: Dziękuję. Paolo: '''Chytry nie jestem. '''Yoshi: Honorowe zachowanie. Wykonał przed nim ukłon. Montana: Chłopczyku, poczekaj aż ja stanę przed tobą. Z oddali pojawiła się ostatnia dziewczyna z dość skąpym strojem i wywalonym dekoltem. Montana: Samotność potrafi każdemu doskwierać. Zbliżyła się do niego i pogłaskała po twarzy. Montana: '''A chyba nie chcesz być samotny? '''Yoshi: '''Chyba straciłem grunt pod nogami.. '''Jessica: Phi… Wysoko poziomu nie trzyma. Cleo: '''Za to wyglądu jej nikt nie pozazdrości! '''Montana: '''Spokojnie.. Montany wystarczy dla każdego. '''Yoshi: Naprawdę.. cudownie.. Montana: 'A cóż tam chowasz? ''Delikatnie zeszła rękę do pasa w dół, ale nagle ktoś złapał jej rękę. 'Emilith: '''Może samokontroli trochę? '''Montana: '''Zawodzisz mnie i to bardzo. Ja się tylko witam z moim nowym kolegą. ''Wszyscy jakoś pokręcili głowami. '''Pedro: Od razu widać co byś z nim zrobiła. Montana: 'To nie grzech obdarować kogoś swoim pięknym ciałem. '''Rousemarie: '''Proszę.. rób to z umiarem. '''Montana: '''Wszyscy mnie tak ranicie.. jakież to okrutne. ''Znowu złapała Yoshi’ego. 'Montana: '''Może spędzimy noc w naszym ośrodeczku. ''Minęła go i ze swoim bagażem usiadła sobie wygodnie. '''Cleo: Hmm jesteś wystarczająco wspaniała by się z tobą przyjaźnić. Montana: 'Oh naprawdę.. '''Jessica: '''Zaraz!? Naprawdę ci taniocha imponuje! '''Cleo: '''Kochana wybacz, ktoś kto lepiej zna się na guście przybył. ''Machnęła ręką i poszła zagadać przybyłą dziewczynę. '''Porther: I wy zwiecie się przyjaciółkami? Jessica: 'Zamknij się! ''Parchnęła i poszła w przeciwnym kierunku i usiadła. Jednak nagle w jej stronę leciała jakaś torba. Darth się wyrwał i wyciągnął miecz i przyjął rzut na siebie. 'Amira: '''Zero uszanowania. '''Rasel: '''Yoł ludzie! '''Jessica: '''Upośledzony jesteś!? '''Rasel: '''Ludzie, jacy z was sztywniacy.. na serio. ''Wyciągnął z kieszeni coś co przypominało granat. Wyciągnął zawleczkę i rzucił w nich. Nagle wszyscy się rozbiegli w przerażeniu. Ten zaczął się śmiać. '''Rousemarie: '''Ja.. nigdy wcześniej tak sienie bałam. '''Porther: '''Co za nisza społeczna.. '''Pedro: Ty parszywcu… Rasel: 'Trzeba było widzieć wasze miny. ''Zwijał się ze śmiechu, ale nagle pojawił się przy nim Yoshi z podstawioną kataną i Darth z mieczem. Oboje wymierzyli w jego szyję. '''Darth: '''Jeśli jeszcze raz to zrobisz ukarzę się w imię kodeksu Sithów. '''Yoshi: A ja sprawię ,że będziesz wolał popełnić seppuku. Rasel: Luzik ludzie! To tylko mgiełka. Pedro: 'Do śmiechu nam brakuje bydlaku! '''Rasel: '''Zero poczucia humoru! '''Drawn: '''Widzę nic nie straciłem. ''Przybył na miejsce ostatni z urlopowiczów. Miał w ręku walizkę oraz był ubrany w biały fartuch z kilkoma plastrami na twarzy. '''Rasel: '''Masz nóż! *.* '''Drawn: Nom. Rasel: '''Potnij mnie! '''Drawn: Hę? Rasel: '''Potnij mnie!!! '''Drawn: '''Dobrze się czujesz? '''Rasel: '''Tak, ale poczuję się lepiej jak mnie potniesz! '''Drawn: '''Pewnie… żebym dostał potem ochrzan… '''Rasel: To ja się potnę sam! Chciał mu wyszarpać nóż, ale na szczęście wkroczył gangster i uziemił go. Pedro: 'Idioto.. dwa razy nie będę powtarzał. '''Rasel: '''Spindrzaj kokosy małpą golić! '''Cleo: '''Nie załapałam… '''Amira: '''Nah.. naprawdę ma upośledzenie wrodzone. ''Załamała się, acz była pewna swoich słów. '''Drawn: '''Nie mylisz się. Goły, okiem to idzie zauważyć. A ty jesteś? '''Amira: '''Amira.. Superszkolny geniusz. Wybitna kandydatka na bycie jednym z wielki wynalazców. '''Drawn: Miło mi poznać równie wybitny umysł. Ja jestem Drawn, Superlicealny Pielęgniarz! Chronię ludzi przed nimi samymi jak i znam tajniki naszego ciała jak nikt inny! Emilith: '''Mnie również miło. Jestem Emilith. Superlicealna prawniczka. Każdy człowiek chciałby takiego obrońcę jak mnie. '''Cleo: '''Zaraz, nie zapominajcie o mnie! Jestem Cleo! Boska piękność magazynu Female Fatal oraz Superlicealna śliczność! '''Jessica: '''No i ja, panna która doping za-pe wnia. Jessica imię me, superlicelną cheerlederką jest! '''Yoshi: '''Jam jest tym które imię wzbudza respekt, mistrz pędzla i pióra tworzący me wspaniałe dzieła! Yoshi Superlicealny mangowiec. '''Darth: '''Darth! Obrońca sprawiedliwości w tej galaktyce, spec klubu fantastycznego a co najważniejsze Superlicealny fan gwiezdnych wojen! '''Rouse: Jestem jasnowidzem który wyczuwa duchy, tropię wilkołaki i kosmitów. Wszystko co paranormalne przede mną się nie ukryje. Superlicealna paranormalistka Rouse do waszych usług. Rasel: Ten co jest miszczem w samokaleczeniu się. Superlicealny psychopata! Pedro: A ja jestem tym niegrzecznym, co miesza siew sprawy ludzi z ulic i uwielbia awantury i władzę. Superlicealny Gangster, Pedro. Porther: 'Obrońca wszystkich i lider rady uczniowskiej, lecz wkrótce i nie tylko szkoły. Superlicealny Przewodniczący Porther jest z wami. '''Montana: '''Dziewczyna której każdy pożąda, Montana! Superlicealna uwodzicielka. '''Paolo: '''Chef kuchni wszelkiego rodzaju! Superlicealny kucharz Paolo! '''Rousemarie: '''Rousemarie, spokojna, miła pobożna dziewczyna, Superlicealna Członkini Chóru. '''Drawn: '''Miło. ''Uśmiechnął się jak i pozostali i jakoś przełamali niechęci. Pedro wypuścił Rasela, Dziewczyny jakość spuściły z tonu i rozmawiali. Lecz wciąż denerwowała ich jedna sprawa. Kilkanaście godzin potem Wykończeni czekaniem cała czternasta ściskała się na ławce na przystanku. Jako, że to była spokojna okolica nie jeździły już żadne samochody. Od dawna nie było widać też żadnych innych ludzi. Robiło się coraz chłodniej i nieprzyjemniej. '''Cleo: Dlaczego każą tyle czekać.. już prawie noc będzie… Amira: '''Dokładnie powinni być już sześć godzin i czterdzieści dwie minuty temu… '''Cleo: '''Nawet jak nie każę tyle na siebie czekać. '''Porther: '''Nah.. pierwsze co zrobię to przywrócę organizatora do porządku. '''Emilith: '''Paolo.. masz może coś do jedzenia? '''Paolo: Niestety. Sprawdził jeszcze na wszelki wypadek swój bagaż. Paolo: '''Skończyło się, sorki. '''Rouse: Troszkę przesadziłam z cukierkami. Nie jesteś zły? Paolo: Pewnie, że nie! Rasel: '''To było smaczne dziewczynko! '''Paolo: '''Yyy.. dzięki? '''Rasel: Proszę mała. Montana głupio sie uśmiechnęła. Montana: Ktoś tutaj świntuszy. Emilith: Jest równouprawnienie i.. Nagle dźwięk nadjeżdżającego vana przerwał jej zwykła. Zawodnicy ożywieni powstawali z ławek. Darth: W końcu! Yoshi: Chwała Dragneelowi! Porther: 'Ludzie spokojnie. Każdy niech bierze bagaż i wsiadamy. ''Zrobili jak powiedział. Każdy z radością, ale i gniewem za to spóźnienie pochwycili torby. Van podjechał prosto pod przystanek. 'Jessica: '''Może to nie luksus, ale no halo! Czeka nas kurort! ''Kierowca jakoś smętnie wyszedł bez słowa. '''Emilith: '''Przepraszam, ale słówko wyjaśnienia by się przydało. '''Rasel: '''Mów albo cię ugryzę! '''Drawn: Opanuj się. Kierowca: Opóźnienia na autostradzie. Amira: O tej porze? Kierowca: 'Dokładnie. ''Otworzył drzwi by mogli wsiąść. 'Kierowca: '''Wejdźcie z bagażami i pokażcie też wasze bilety. ''Wszyscy prawie by zapomnieli o nich. Zaczęli przeszukiwać swoje ubrania. 'Amira: '''Proszę bardzo. ''Dała bilet i wsiadła. Reszta podobnie za nią postąpiła i wszyscy znaleźni się w środku. '''Kierowca: '''Miłych snów.. '''Porther: Zaraz snów? Nagle zatrzasnął drzwi i w wanie rozpylił się gaz. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę i zaczęli słabnąć. Rousemarie: 'Czuję się.. bezsilnie.. ''Kaszlała i padła na ziemię. 'Cleo: '''Ja.. ja.. zasypiam? '''Amira: '''Gaz.. usypiający? Dlaczego? '''Pedro: '''To jakaś pułapka.. '''Montana: '''Czyżby wszyscy mieliby trafić do domu publicznego? ''Jak muchy jeden po drugim padali i zasypiali. Kierowca jak gdyby nic wsiadł do vana i chwycił za krótkofalówkę. '''Kierowca: Wczasowicze są w pojeździe. ???: Świetnie! Za ile dotrą do portu? Kierowca: Jak w planie. Godzinka i będę na lotnisku. ???: 'Perfekcyjnie! Nikt się nie spóźnił? '''Kierowca: '''Cała czternasta na swoim miejscu. '???: '''Lepiej być nie może. Czekam z niecierpliwością. Hahahah! '''Kierowca: Zrozumiałem. Odłożył krótkofalówkę uruchomił silnik, wciskając gaz do dechy i pojechał w stronę lotniska. Cel podróży Wszyscy uczestnicy wycieczki praktycznie nieprzytomni leżeli na plaży. Dopiero jedna z silniejszych fal ochlapała jednego z nich. Porther szybko wstał odkaszlując i strzepując piasek z ubrania. Porther: 'Nah.. Jak śmieli mnie tak potraktować!! ''Odkaszlnął ponownie i zerwał się. '''Porther: Ludzie! Wstawać! Podszedł do Emilith chcąc ją kopnąć za obrazę, ale ta zatrzymała jego nogę. Emilith: Nawet się nie waż! Porther: Po cholerę udajecie! Dziewczyna się podniosła przecierając twarz. Emilith: '''Wcale nie udaję… Byłam zaskoczona. '''Porther: Wszyscy byliśmy. Kolejni się przebudzali na nieznanej im plaży. Rousemarie: Zaraz? My już dotarliśmy? Cleo: No nie wiem jak wy ale ja się boję.. Rousemarie: 'Dlaczego? '''Cleo: '''Bo nie widzę swoich bagaży! ''Zaczęła skamleć po utracie kosmetyków. '''Amira: '''To dziwne.. w ogóle nic naszego nie ma. '''Rouse: '''Powiedz coś czego nie wiemy. '''Amira: Po co? Rouse: 'Jak na mądrale kiepsko chwytasz ironię.. '''Amira: '''A ty jak na poszukiwaczkę za mało podejrzliwa i mało analityczna. '''Rouse: '''Ty.. ''Spojrzała jej w twarz o dziwo z uśmiechem. '''Rouse: Masz rację! Amira: '''Jak zawsze. '''Emilith: To mało wyjaśnia i tak. Pedro: Wiesz jedno jest pewne. Drawn: To ośrodek laboratoryjny… Wszyscy zdziwieni się spojrzeli na niego. Pedro: Dokładnie, ale również i baza wojskowa. Emilith: A skąd to wiesz niby? Pedro: '''Proszę cię, każdy ma jakieś zainteresowanie. '''Cleo: '''Przerażasz mnie… '''Pedro: Nie wydaję się miły na jakiego wyglądam. Rouse: A co jeśli to miejsce.. jest.. Nagle zrobiła przerażającą minę w stronę wszystkich. Rouse: 'Nawiedzone.. '''Rasel: '''Spalmy to w cholerę! '''Porther: '''Tsa.. najpierw trzeba byłoby organizatora znaleźć. '''Rasel: '''Ale podpalę sobie coś i tak. ''Spojrzał na Jessicę obok i sięgnął do kieszeni, żeby wyciągnąć zapaliczkę. Przysunął do niej rękę i miał przypalić, gdy nagle Porther wytrącił mu ją z ręki. '''Porther: '''Dla dobra wszystkich lepiej nie używaj jej. '''Jessica: '''Psychopata! '''Darth: '''Pozwól mi być twym Jedi obrońcą! '''Jessica: Fuj.. już wolę, żeby mnie borsuk pocałował… Cleo: 'Borsuk? '''Montana: '''Jeśli zrobiłby to z języczkiem.. ''Przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy lekko się pochylając i uśmiechając śliniąc się na tą myśl. '''Drawn: '''Masz naprawdę niewyżytą naturę.. '''Montana: Więc może mnie zbadasz doktorku? Chciała osunąć bluzkę by pokazać piersi do badań, ale nagle Emilith znowu jej przeszkodziła. Emilith: 'Proszę.. nie przy wszystkich. '''Montana: '''Wiesz jak zepsuć zabawę. ''Cała grupa w końcu zebrała się w jedną i postanowiła się rozejrzeć. '''Porther: Więc co, podział na grupy i każdy sprawdza co i jak? Rousemarie: '''Chyba tak będzie najlepiej.. '''Emilith: '''Lepiej byłoby razem się trzymać. '''Amira: '''Słusznie.. nie wiadomo co się stać może no i to porwanie. '''Emilith: Sądzę, że to nie byłą wycieczka ale podstęp by nas porwać. Amira: '''Dokładnie. '''Rouse: No w sumie.. zniknięcie bagaży.. wygląd tego miejsca jak z horroru. Drawn: Mimo wszystko.. trzeba razem iść sprawdzić. ???: Nie tak szybko moja młodzieży! Wszyscy się wystraszyli przeraźliwego dźwięku. Nie spostrzegli żadnej osoby. Emilith: Któ mówi? ???: '''Wasz pan! '''Rousemarie: Bóg? Rasel: 'Walnij się ty dziewucho w łeb. ''Zaczął sobie przycinać coś na ręce. 'Pedro: '''Gościu.. przestań… '???: 'Moi urlopowicze! Skierujcie się prosto na plac. ''Nagle stojąca nieopodal siatka otworzyła się. '''???: '''Zapraszam! Hahah! '''Rouse: '''Czuję się nieswojo.. '''Darth: '''Nie tylko ty.. nie tylko.. '''Porther: Przeciągać nie ma co idziemy! Cała grupa z niepokojem przekroczyła bramę i wbiła na teren ośrodka. A konkretnie na plac. Spotkanie... Miejsce w samo sobie z oddali było przerażające. Widok więziennego widoku, dziwnych rozrzuconych gratów, śladach walk i ta gęsta atmosfera. Nikt nie czuł się bezpiecznie i nikt nawet nie myślał co ich zaraz spotka. Na placu stał niewielki telewizor, jeden z starych modeli. Rousemarie: 'Boję się.. strasznie.. ''Zaniepokojona wtuliła się w Pedro. '''Pedro: '''Nosz.. już niech będzie. '''Cleo: Jessica nie boimy się prawda? Jessica: 'Prawda.. zaraz? Teraz to my? '''Cleo: '''Przepraszam.. nadmiar wrażeń i nowych znajomych. '''Amira: '''To działa? ''Zaciekawiona postanowiła włączyć telewizor, ale sam sie zapalił. Wystraszona pisnęła. '''Emilith: Amira! Podbiegła do niej i pomogła jej. Amira: Na szczeście.. myślałam, że był pod napięciem. Paolo: Nie straszcie ludzi! Wskoczył Raselowi na ręce, a ten nie mógł go utrzymać i padł z nim. Na ekranie pojawił się przyciemniony pokój z wizerunkiem tajemniczej osoby. ???: '''Chyba taki straszny nie jestem prawda? '''Rouse: Mów za siebie! Porther: Więc? Wyszedł pewny siebie przed wszystkich. Porther: '''Stoisz za tą szopką? '''Cleo: '''Dokładnie! Gdzie nasz hotel. '''Yoshi: Gdzie obiecana nagroda za naszą pracę! ???: '''Nagroda? Nagrodą było sprowadzenie was tutaj! Byście mnie zabawili. '''Montana: '''Zabawili? Mrrr.. '''Emilith: Czego od nas chcesz!? ???: Pomyślę? Czego ja od was mogę chcieć? Zaczął się zastanawiać, aż od myślenia przysnął. Pedro: Gadaj! Wepchnął się i wkurzony walnął w telewizor, ale kopnął go prąd i padł na ziemię z poraniona ręką. Wszyskich zamurowało. Pedro: 'Cholera.. '''Drawn: '''Spokojnie.. ''Pobiegł szybko by sprawdzić czy nic się nie stało. '???: '''Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać kiedy myślę. No i pamiętam! Chcę was nauczyć czegoś ważnego! '''Jessica: '''Czego? '???: 'Jak to czego? Chcę wam pokazać jak to jest żyć pełnią życia! Jak to móc wyzwolić wszelkie pragnienia. Wiecie czego chcę? Prawdziwego dramatu, wypisanego przez was. '''Rasel: '''Psychol większy ode mnie. ''Zapaliczką zaczął sobie podpalać swoje włosy. '''???: '''Nikt sięnie wydostanie, ale ci co chcą muszą coś zrobić. '''Darth: '''Co takiego! '''Rouse: Przestań z nami igrać! ???: Jeszcze nie zacząłem. Ale naprawdę przechodząc do szczegółów… ten kto chce wyjść musi zabić! Zabić kogoś i nie dać się złapać. Wszyscy osłupieli na tą nowinę. Rousemarie: '''Mamy popełnić najgorszy czyn znany ludzkości! '''Pedro: Gośćiu! My nie będziemy się mordować. Paolo: 'Nie ma mowy! '''Amira: '''To zniżanie się do poziomu nędznych barbarzyńców. '???: '''Oh tak? Na pewno ktoś z was zapragnie opuścić ośrodek. '''Cleo: Co to ma być.. to jakiś koszmar! '???: '''Spokojnie! Nie macie źle. W barakach czekają na was wasze bagaże, jak i również kuchnia! Sale laboratoryjne do zwiedzania, wszystko oglądnijcie sobie. Ja będę waszym przewodnikiem w tej cudownej wycieczce. Do zobaczenia później i uważajcie na działka. One nie zawahają się was podziurawić jeśli tkniecie kamery. Muszę was mieć na oku co nie? ''Zaczął się rechotliwie śmiać. '???: '''Miłej nocy kochani! I zapamiętajcie, zabijcie kogoś! ''Wyłączył się monitor. Załamani ludzie nie wiedzieli co robić. Zaoponował całkowity chaos. Wszyscy spoglądali na siebie z nieufnością. Jedno było pewne…. Szykowało się coś… Co miało przejść… Wszystkie nasze wyobrażenia… Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair